A Need, Not A Want
by Tonketa-Ouiji
Summary: AU Retelling of the Buu Saga. New Character from another time. Goku's not dead, and won't be the hero, at least not the only one. Can Vegeta find power he didn't know he had, to be a hero like Goku?


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, but the story is mine. Whoo-hoo.

AU. A different version of the Buu saga. Goku never dies vs Cell. Story focuses mainly on the saiyans. No Videl in this tale either. Story takes place a few months before Buu. Something bad is going to happen soon. Not only that, but another demi-saiyajin has arrived from another time, warning the senshi about the coming disaster. Goku will NOT have the power to stop it, not by himself. Can our favorite belligerent prince become the thing he never thought he could be.............A hero like Goku?

This is my first story, so be kind. Most likely PG-13. The first chapter is kinda boring, and short, but it will pick up. I promise. I know the OC's name will be Tonketa, like my pen name, but I assure you, it is NOT a self-insertion. I HATE those. I just like the name is all. Hope you like!

Daybreak. The sun had barely crept up on the horizon. The birds were chirping, unconsciously doing their job as nature's alarm clock. The fish were jumping, and a slight breeze swept the remote area. Nearby, in a small home, Chi-chi Son awoke from her night's rest. With a slight smile on her face, she put on her robe and made her way down the stairs to make breakfast for her 'boys'. She was happy. She had a devoted, albeit naive, husband, and two wonderful sons. Life was good for the matriarch of the Son clan. No sooner than she had placed the first strips of bacon on the frying pan did she hear the noise of footsteps coming downstairs. The first to enter the room was a barely seven year old boy. "Good morning Goten." "Morning momma." Then came another boy, around 19 years of age, wiping the sleep from his eyes, wearing a tank top and his pants groggily put on backwards(who HASN'T done that). "Well, hello sunshine," smiled Chi-chi with her head turned from the stove. "Morning mom," Gohan Son semi grumbled, and sat down next to his brother. "Gohan, Gohan! Can we spar today, can we, can we?" "After your studies are done, and if Gohan doesn't have plans today," said Chi-chi matter-of-factly. "Well, I do have alot of studying to do myself, but after that, I'm free, so sure squirt, I'll spar with you." "YAY!" Goten began hopping up an down on his chair, clearly excited. "Sit down son, it's too early for the noise" came from behind them. "Morning Daddy!" "Morning Father." "Good morning dear" Now entering the room was the patriarch of the family, the one and only Son Goku. As early as it was, he had the trademark Son grin plastered on his face. "Good morning boys. Wow, Chi-Chi, the food smells delicious!" he said, plopping down in his chair, anxiously awaiting his morning feast. "Thank you Goku, but you say that every morning." "Well, your cooking is good every morning", with that remark came the infamous Son grin. "You must want to go spar with Vegeta today, don't you dad," said Gohan matter-of-factly. "AGAIN?" Chi-Chi flared up a bit. "Oh, come on Chi, it won't be like last time, I swear." "LAST TIME YOU WERE GONE THREE DAYS!", the sound of her voice shaking the small home like an earthquake. "It was important training Chi! Vegeta's been doing so much hard work, and it shows. He's ascended to level 2, and he may go even further at this rate." "I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT MARRIED TO VEGETA!" "I'll take Goten with me to spar with Trunks, and you can have the morning to yourself. You could use some peace and quiet. We'll be back for lunch, I promise," Goku flashed his grin again, and added some blinking puppy dog-like eyes to boot. Chi-Chi thought for a second, and decided it wouldn't be so bad to have a few hours to herself. With that, Goku put his hand on Goten's head, complete with a mouthful of sausages, placed two fingers on his forehead, and disappeared. 

Morning at the very large Capsule Corporation was not quite as pleasant, however. Bulma Briefs was quietly sipping on a cup of tea, lounging in bed, whilst reading the newspaper. All she wanted was some peace and quiet today. Plus, she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she just dismissed it. 'Probably the leftover pizza before bed' she thought. As much as she deserved a day off, she wasn't going to get it. "WOMAN! WOMAN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I DEMAND THAT I BE FED NOW!" bellowed throughout the hallowed halls of the compound. As we all know, no one keeps the mighty saiyan no ouiji waiting. "WOMAN! I HAVE IMPORTANT TRAINING TO DO! PLUS, THE BRAT IS GETTING ON MY NERVES!" "ALL RIGHT VEG-HEAD, I'M COMING!" Bulma finally gave in and made her way downstairs, only to find her 'Prince' of a husband and son fighting over a box of cereal that Trunks had found. "Ok, what do you boys want to eat?" she asked. "First off onna, I am NOT a boy. I am a prince. And second, you should know the answer. Meat, eggs, and a great deal of them at that." Vegeta then leaned back slightly in his chair, arms folded across his chest, smirking as usual. "YEAH! LOTS OF IT!" yelled 8 year old Trunks. "Pipe down boy!" the prince snapped. "Sorry dad." Trunks said, slipping back down into his seat. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Vegeta( 7 minutes), piles of food was placed in front of the 2 starving saiyans, who went right to work on it. Before they could finish it all off, Goku and Goten appeared, right on top of the plate of pancakes. "WAH! KAKAROT, WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY FOOD?" "Oh, he he, sorry Veggie" "DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE CLOWN!" "Anyway, are you third class fools prepared for training?" "Sure Veggie, we're ready," Goku paid no attention to Vegeta's previous statement. With a rather large vein protruding from his forehead, Vegeta decided to take out his growing anger on Goku in the gravity room, instead of blowing him up here, and being subjected to Bulma's screeching later for destroying her kitchen. "Wait guys," Bulma remarked, "can't you take the day off today? I have a feeling about today. I think it may be a bad day." "I am supposed to put off training because of a feeling? Are you having your weak earth female hormone thing today?" "NO Vegeta, I'm not PMSing. I just have a bad feeling about today is all. Do whatever you want." With a smirk, Vegeta began to walk out of the house. "I plan to, as usual." "I'll keep an eye on him Bulma, don't worry. Everything will be ok," Goku said, sure of himself. Goku's words always made Bulma feel at ease. "Thanks Son" "No problem Bulma. besides, what could happen?"


End file.
